


The Caddy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Parent Death, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Everyone at Lawrence High School knew what car Dean Winchester drove.  It was a point of pride with the guy, ever since he’d turned sixteen.Which is why, when talk around town is about a car that is not Baby, Dean gets a little jealous.





	The Caddy

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPN Rare Ship CC: Round 25 | just-another-busyfangirl vs. @Omgilostmyshoe  
> Prompt: Classic Cars
> 
> Also for the SPN Rare Ship Bingo, the Dean/Jimmy square

Everyone at Lawrence High School knew what car Dean Winchester drove. It was a point of pride with the guy, ever since he’d turned sixteen.

The beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala was always shiny and clean, the engine purring, headlights bright. Classic rock blared from the speakers whenever she was running, and you were sure to see Dean’s face smiling behind the wheel.

Summer was Dean’s favorite time of year, for a few reasons.

The first, and most obvious, reason was the lack of school. No classrooms to keep Dean cooped up in, trying to pay attention to teachers droning on about syntax or battles fought long ago. No slop of school lunch, divvied out by lunch ladies wearing hairnets.

The second reason, and a direct result of the first reason, was that Dean could spend most (if not all) of his waking hours with his car. He cruised up and down the streets of Lawrence so much that everyone recognized the sound of Baby’s engine, even old Mrs. Wesson, who never left her front porch.

The third reason was that Dean could spend the time that he wasn’t _driving_ Baby around town, working on her. He replaced any parts that weren’t top notch, ordering new belts and filters, wheels and pistons. Anything that was worn down or dirty got some TLC, making Dean awfully proud of his work and his Baby.

It was after a long summer’s day of working in the garage on his car that Dean heard.

“There was a new car cruising down Main today,” Sam said at dinner. “Gorgeous, baby blue. It was a Cadillac, didn’t look a day old but had to be a 60’s model.”

Dean squinted at Sam, not liking the way his brother talked about this new car. “Who was it?” he asked harshly.

Sam rolled his eyes. He could hear the jealousy in his brother’s voice. “Dunno.” He shrugged. “From the chatter, he’s in town for the summer after being away at boarding school. I think his family moved here without him last fall, and this is the first he’s actually been in Lawrence.”

Dean sulked the rest of the way through dinner and into the night, not pleased that people in town were talking about a car that wasn’t his. He started mapping a full cruising day in his head for tomorrow, he’d be sure to not miss a single street.

With the work he did on Baby today, she’d be purring pretty for everyone to hear.

The following morning, Dean left before breakfast. He figured the best way to make sure everyone saw him cruising around town was to drive through for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, never leaving the pavement for a moment.

He pulled up to the McDonald’s, charming the girl working the window with his best smile and wink. She blushed, saying, “Beautiful car you’ve got there.”

Dean grinned wider. “Thanks, sweetheart. She’s almost as pretty as you.”

The sound of the girl’s giggles followed him into the street as he started his day, never going more than 30 miles per hour, just to make sure everyone could get an eyeful of his Baby.

By lunchtime, Dean had cruised almost half of Lawrence. He figured he’d earned himself a nice burger for lunch, so he stopped at the town’s best burger joint, pulling into a parking spot right alongside the road and under the restaurant’s sign so everyone driving by would still get an eyeful of his car.

Dean sauntered into the restaurant, greeting the hostess by name. She was a year below Dean in school and began swooning immediately. She got him a booth by the window, where he could admire his car from his seat.

A few friends from his class came in not too long after Dean and they joined him at his table. Unfortunately, conversation didn’t go how Dean wanted it to.

“Did y’all see that Caddy around town yesterday?” Ash asked, shaking his head so his mullet fell behind his shoulders. 

“How could anyone miss it? Driving around here like she was Queen of Lawrence,” Benny replied, chuckling. 

Dean scoffed. “We all know that my Baby is Queen around here,” he retorted, earning chuckles from the others. 

“Whatever you say, Dean-o,” Jo teased, bumping his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and looked back out at his Baby.

Just as he did so, a light blue Cadillac drove into the parking lot of the diner, parking next to Dean’s car. His gut churned, seeing such a pretty car next to his own.

He shook his head to rid himself of the nice thoughts about how the Cadillac looked. This car was trying to take attention away from his baby. That was _not_ okay.

Dean slid from the booth before his friends could get him to stay, slapping down a twenty to pay for his half-finished meal. He practically ran to the door, before gathering himself and adopting his normal, sauntering walk as he headed outside.

The driver was still in the car, so Dean couldn’t make out much of their features. He made his way over to Baby and leaned against her trunk, crossing his arms and his ankles to look casual.

He was facing away from the other car now, but heard as the door opened. There wasn’t the sweet squeak of hinges that Dean loved about Baby, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Some people didn’t want their doors to alert everyone around of their presence like Dean.

Footsteps on the pavement stopped next to Dean, who did his best to turn his head as casually as possible to look at the driver.

Any smooth moves or comments that Dean could have given at that moment left his brain, eyes widening at the guy standing next to him. He had messy, dark hair and bright blue eyes, ones that Dean was sure he could get lost in. He was dressed in a similar manner to Dean, jeans and a band t-shirt (Dean’s Zeppelin to this guy’s Pink Floyd), and was sporting a grin.

“Nice ride,” the guy said. Dean swallowed, gathering himself after his momentary lapse.

“Thanks, man,” Dean replied as he caressed Baby’s taillight. “She’s my Baby. You’ve got a nice car, too.”

Dean could have slapped himself in the face with how lame that sounded. _You’ve got a nice car, too?_ He sounded like a forty year old man, too oblivious to keep his mouth shut.

Lucky for Dean, the guy ignored the awkwardness in his voice and looked back at his car. “Yeah, she’s pretty special. She was my mom’s, I drive her to remember…” The guy’s voice trailed off and Dean realized that he had been a complete ass about this car getting attention. He straightened up and held his hand out.

“I’m Dean,” he offered. The guy looked between Dean’s hand and his face, nodding.

“Jimmy,” was the reply.

Dean grinned. “So, Jimmy. Want to tell me about this engine?”

He wasn’t sure if Jimmy would know a lot about his car like Dean did, but at the way Jimmy’s face lit up he was pretty sure he’d said the right thing. Jimmy walked toward the hood, reaching under the lip to pop it open.

“Hell yeah, and then I’ve got to see yours,” Jimmy said. Dean sidled up next to Jimmy, leaning under the hood with him. Jimmy started talking, pointing at things, reminiscing about the roar of the Caddy’s engine on an open road, talking exactly how Dean did about his own car. 

Surprisingly, Dean found himself staring at the man, not the car. Jimmy’s face was animated, alluring. His eyes were sparkling as he spoke about the Caddy, even mentioning his mom and the long drives they’d taken together.

When Jimmy finally realized that he’d been rambling, he stopped, biting his bottom lip. Dean couldn’t look away from it, until Jimmy finally cleared his throat.

Their eyes met, gaze holding for a moment before Jimmy smiled.

“I showed you mine,” Jimmy said, his voice a tiny bit lower than it had been a few moments before. “Care to show me yours?”

The double entendre didn’t go unnoticed by Dean, and to his surprise he was completely on board, mind and body. “I don’t know if you can handle mine,” he said charmingly, moving half a step closer to Jimmy.

Jimmy’s smile widened and Dean knew he was in big trouble. Good thing trouble was Dean’s middle name, and he was itching to dive in. “We’ll just have to find out, won’t we?” Jimmy quipped. Dean cocked his head toward his Baby, inviting Jimmy to check out under the hood.

And check out the back seat, later that evening after an afternoon of dancing around each other and their cars.

Dean and Jimmy spent quite a bit of time with their cars the rest of that summer. Whether it was cruising, working on them in their garages, or tangled in the backseats, the boys and their cars were quickly inseparable.


End file.
